Until I Die
by HauntedImmortal
Summary: Draco ends up saving Hogwarts but no one knows why.
1. Default Chapter

Draco and Blaise sat quietly in the Malfoy library scanning the dark arts and potion books for anything that would help them. They wrote down the spells and potions they deemed useful and then moved on to the next book. They were about halfway through the library by now but had only started doing this in their third year. The year Draco's entire view on life changed.

"What about this one," Blaise asked quietly. "Deminus Senpior, it throes your opponent back and blinds them for short time."

Draco frowned slightly, "Not deadly, but I guess it's worth knowing." Blaise began copping it from the book. Draco looked up at the stack of papers beside him that he would have to copy down into his book tonight.

Blaise and Draco and come up with the idea of making a book of all the spells and potions that would be useful in fight Voldemort. They had started a program where slytherin teenagers worked together to help bring down the Dark Lord.

Ever since Voldemort had killed Draco's mother three years ago (he was now going into his 6th year), Draco had utterly hating him and Lucius for it. He no longer idolized his father but loathed him.

Manny popped up in front of them. "You're parents are here Master Blaise, they just walked in the door."

Draco looked up at his house elf. "Thank you Manny." With that he popped away. Manny and Blaise were the only two people in the world Draco gave a damn about, them and his mother. He sighed and closed his book. "Return," he hissed at the books. They lifted themselves up off the carpet and dived back into their spot on the shelf.

Blowing out the candle, Draco and Blaise sprinted to Draco's room and sprawled lazily on his king sized bed waiting for their parents to appear.

**We held hands on the last night on earth.**

**Our mouths filled with dust, we kissed in the fields and under trees,**

**Screaming like dogs, bleeding dark into the leaves.**

**It was empty on the edge of town but we knew everyone floated along the bottom of the river.**

**So we walked through the waste where the road curved into the sea**

**And the shattered seasons lay, and the bitter smell of burning was on you like a disease.**

Draco ran swiftly down the alley, he had to get to her before the death eaters. He slowed at the corner and peaked around. She stood their in middle of their circle, her head held high framed by her soft curly hair that cascaded down to the middle of her back.

"Well, well looks like the mudbloods out for a walk," hissed one of the death eaters. He raised his arm and a flash of yellow sped from his wand. It nailed her in the stomach and she dropped to the ground. The death eater raised his wand again about to strike Granger once again.

Draco pointed his wand directly at Granger and muttered three soft words. No color came from his wand. Instead a small black circle wrapped itself around Granger. Several of the death eaters looked up in surprise, but they realized what it was too late. It shot out at them with death defying speed, and stuck each of them back into the granite wall.

Draco ran out from his hiding place, his silver cloak flying back into the breeze. All except the hood which covered his face, guarding his identity and his life. He picked up Granger and fled. He felt curses flying at him from behind, but one hit him its force causing him to fall forward. He twisted his body at the last second, so that Granger fell on top of him not the other way around.

Looking back at the mob of death eaters, Draco hissed 'Dragons Lair'. With a swirl of color, he and Granger disappeared.

**In our cancer of passion you said, "Death is a midnight runner." **

**The sky had come crashing down like the newness of an intimate suicide.**

**We picked up the shards and formed them into shapes of stars that wore like an antique wedding dress.**

**The echoes of the past broke the hearts of the unborn as the Ferris wheel silently slowed to a stop. The few insects skittered away in hopes of a better pastime. **

**I kissed you at the apex of the maelstrom and asked if you would accompany me in a quick fall,**

**But made me realize that my ticket wasn't good fro two.**

**I rode alone.**

"Let me see him," came a shrill voice from behind the door. Draco woke with a groan. "I can help him, if you would just let me!"

"I can't," hissed another. "I will tell you when he wakes up. Now sit down and let Manny tend to you Granger." Blaise stormed into the room. He turned to the bed and saw cloudy silver eyes starring intently. "Thank god you're awake. I was beginning to worry. You've been out for five hours. It's almost sunrise!"

"Shit," Draco said, louder then he had intended. If his father found out he had not been in his room last night he was dead. He slid of the bed and crumpled painfully to the ground. Groaning, he painfully pulled himself to his feet. "I'll go deal with Granger and head home, I'll see you tomorrow night at eleven." Blaise nodded and disappeared. Draco reached over and grabbed his silver cloak from the chair.

When he stepped into the living room there was a sigh of relief from the big green chair Granger was sitting in. "You're alright," she paused for a second. "I guess I owe you a thank you." She said this so softly it was barely audible. Draco shrugged. Granger hesitated a moment then said almost as quietly, "who are you?"

"I'm....a friend, I guess," he replied slowly. "Well, I should get you home." He held out her hand and she took it hesitantly, her fingers warm against his cold hand. There was a swirl of color and they appeared in Granger's room. He nodded to her slightly, and then disappeared in another swirl of color.

**You said, "The cinders are falling like snow." **

**There is poetry in despair, and we sang with unrivaled beauty,**

**Bitter elegies of savagery and eloquence.**

**Of blue and grey.**

**Strange, we ran down desperate streets and carved our name in the flesh of the city.**

**The sun has stagnated somewhere beyond the rim of the horizon and the darkness I s mystery of curves and lines.**

One week later Draco got out of the carriage and headed up towards Hogwarts, followed by his best friend Blaise and his worst enemies, Grabbe and Goyle. He frowned knowing that anything that he did wrong they would report to his father, and his father would be him just like all the years in the past.

Potter, Weasley, and Granger walked by. He sneered evilly at them and swept past up the stairs muttering something about mudbloods before entering the massive school. He sat down by Blaise and Pansy while Grabbe and Goyle sat on the opposite side of the table.

Dumbledore stood up and addressed the kids after the sorting of the first years had taken place. Draco sneered and smirked all through it pretending like he thought Dumbledore was a big goofball, which in fact he didn't. In the same way that he didn't care if people were pureblood, half-blood, or muggle born. It was just his act to hide the champion underneath his mask. He would bring down his father and Voldemort's organization one day. Draco just hoped it was sooner more than later.

**Still, we lay under the emptiness and drifted slowly outward,**

**And somewhere in the wilderness we found salvation scratched intot he earth like a message.**

There was no warning or heads up. The death eaters crashed through the door to the great hall and charged upon its students. It was like a giant wall went up and no matter what the teachers did their curses could not get through. Dumbledore watched in horror as the death eaters slowly marched towards the statues of children.

Potter came out of nowhere charging at them with courage beyond belief, Weasley soon followed. But someone was missing, Draco turned to see Hermione struggling against a death eater desperate to get out of his grasp.

"STOP!" everybody froze. A man walked forward his mask covering his face. He turned to my table. "All of you who are with the dark lord or who are going to join him come and join my ranks." Over three-fourth's of the slytherin disappeared. This was Draco's chance and he took it. As everyone began moving he quickly transformed into a gray-white wolf and disappeared.

Blaise saw him and nodded slightly. Turning he organized the rest of the slytherin then turned to face the death eater's leader. Potter and Weasley stood in front of the school, the kids in D.A. behind him, wands ready. All except Granger who was trapped at the Gryfindor table.

Potter held up his wand, "Get out." He hissed it with such venom he could have been a slytherin after all.

"We have what we want, but I fear the rest will die." He raised his hand and the death eater holding Granger hostage starting walking forward.

What happened next was frightening. Potter, Weasley, and much of the school were screaming bloody murder. The death eater's leader was laughing cruelly, but one death eater saw Draco and his voice rang out the loudest.

"WATCH OUT!" The death eater turned in time to see the end of Draco's transformation and the curse that came out of nowhere and stuck him across the temple. He, no doubt, went flying.

Out of utter turmoil came order. Blaise's group pulled all first through fourth years back and set up guards. Potter got the D.A. under control and attacked in an orderly fashion with about a hundred kids to back him up. And Draco stayed where he was guarding Granger.

But with a flash lightning all hope of survival was dashed. Voldemort appeared with Lucius and another twenty death eaters. Draco desperately tried to think of some way to save this situation and it clicked. He turned and mouthed something to Blaise who opened his eyes in shock then nodded. The great hall went dead silent.

Voldemort stepped up in all his wrath, "does anybody have anything to say before I destroy you."

Draco opened his mouth and let the worlds of the song tumble out. But if all worked well Voldemort wouldn't understand the meaning until it was too late.

"**I cannot leave here. I cannot stay. Forever haunted, more than afraid.**

**Asphyxiate on words I would say. I'm drawn to a blackened sky as I turn blue.**

**There are no flowers, no, not this time. There will be no angels gracing the lines,**

**Just these stark words I find.**

**I'd show a smile but I'm too weak. I'd share with you, could I only speak,**

**Just how much this hurts me.**

**I cannot stay here. I cannot leave. Just like all I loved, I make-believe.**

**Imagined hear, I disappear. Seems no one will appeat here and make me real.**

**There are no flowers, no, not this time. **

**I'd tell you how it haunts me.**

A voice answered out in reply and a curious look came over Voldemort's face and frown across Lucious's.

**Cut through my day and sinks into my dreams. You don't care hat it haunts me**

**There are no flowers, no, not this time. There will be no angels gracing the lines, just these stark words I find. I'd show a smile but I'm too weak. **

**I'd share with you, could I only speak, just how much this hurts me...**

**Just how much this hurts me...**

**Just how much you..**

With a blight flash of light Salazar Slytherin appeared before the group his green eyes flashing. He looked up and nodded slightly to Draco before turning.

"You," he said pointing at Voldemort, who now quavered in fear. "You are a worthless half-blood who wishes to be something he cannot and takes it out on the world with no cause."

With a flash of blinding color, the three founders of Hogwarts appeared behind him. Godric stepped forward and placed a hand on Salazar's shoulder. "We will deal with him properly when the time comes, however it is not now. Control yourself friend."

Potter's as well as the rest of the school's eyes opened in shock, at this statement. Turning, Godric and Salazar stepped forward. "As of now by the powers invested in us all death eaters may take no step in this school." The two looked up and with a wave of their hands threw the death eaters and their leader from the room and out of the school, then disappeared with a gust of wind with the other two founders.

All eyes landed on Malfoy, but with a sudden violent shake he shuddered and fell to the ground unconscious. ****

I know it's not that great right now but I needed someplace to start it and I had AFI stuck in my head. Also, its my first fanfiction story so it's not that great, but message me with critic and ideas please!!!


	2. Starting Over

HEY!!! So sorry it took me so long to update. Here's the next episode, its kinda boring but it'll get better...hopefully...( THANK YOU REVIEWERS

bigred20

cocoidie-18

J Wish- sorry it was confusing. All off it was the song. It's AFI's ...but home is nowhere. If you listen to the song it will make a little more sense.

Draco felt lash after lash come down painfully on his back. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his father's malicious grin as he brought the whip down onto his back. Each time the strike was harder and each time the strike was more powerful. Draco was trying so hard to keep his mouth shut and his tears back, but it became too much. With the last strike he let out a death defying scream.

"Malfoy, wake up." Someone was shaking him desperately; he sat up so quickly that the girl fell backwards onto the end of his bed. Granger reached out and gently pushed him back down. He was cover in sweat and shaking madly. Granger uneasily put her hands on his temples and began to rub. To her surprise he relaxed into closing his troubled eyes.

When he did open them again she stopped, and waited for the insults that were sure to come. But to her surprise they didn't, and then again she wasn't too surprised. "How long were you faking it? Pretending to hate everyone even if you didn't know them?" Malfoy looked up at her his eyes the only thing left showing his pain.

"Since our third year," he said calmly.

Granger's head shot up, "But it's hour seventh year now, and you've been keeping it secret for four years now!" Malfoy just nodded. "But why didn't you say anything, to me, Ron, Harry, or or or DUMBLEDORE!"

Malfoy reached up and grabbed her shoulders to her back to earth, "Because they couldn't know, I had to stay a spy for as long as I could. And why do you care, you wouldn't have listened."

Granger opened her mouth in protest then nodded. Sadly it was true; Harry, Ron, and she wouldn't have listened.

Draco finally took a look at his surroundings and realized he was in the infirmary. "How long have I been here Granger?"

"A week and my name is Hermione." Draco arched an eyebrow at this being more or less surprise. "You've saved my life twice, I don't think you're pureblood anymore and don't see any reason why we can't be friends." Draco frowned at this, Hermione glared at him obviously frustrated. "I won't be enemies with you anymore. I can't."

Draco laughed, "You're cute when you're frustrated."

"Isn't she," Draco jumped as Potter appeared at the infirmary door. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something Draco couldn't quit catch. "Hey," Potter said to Draco a little uneasily.

"Hey,"

"So what do you say we start over?" Potter said hesitantly. There was a long pause in the room.

"Nice to meet you I'm Draco," he said holding out his hand.

"Harry," Harry replied grasping and they shook on it.

At that moment, a dark black owl flew in the window and straight to Draco. Draco took the letter from the owls ankle and it flew off.

He opened it and screamed.

Sorry bad attempt at a cliff hanger!!! Well sorta. I promise I'll write more soon. Specially since this is so short.


End file.
